I Am Your Prince
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Loke hurries to break the door, so he could save his Princess from the gang. WARNIMG M. Adult theme; Rape.


No matter what situation she was in. He would open his gate and come to her aid. He hated that he couldn't be with her every minute of every day. He was her prince and she was his princess. Even if she denied it, it was a fact. No other male like Natsu or Gray who spent most of their time with her could be her prince. It was him. Her strongest land spirit. The leader of all the zodiacs. Leo or as he liked to be called, Loke.

Lucy was walking down the streets, cheerfully. She was going on another mission with her closest friend, Natsu in the morning. She had to get well rested and get reedy for the four day mission.. Most of that time was included with the travel. They had to go see a client over sees. She need the money for rent and her half of the money will cover her rent for three months.

Lucy was quietly humming to herself that she didn't see that three shadows creeped up behind her and placed a cloth over her mouth, knocking her out.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in the building. She tried to sit up but she felt her self being pulled down again. She looked to her feet to see that her ankles were tied to little hooks. She was thankful that she still had her clothes on. Lucy tried to wriggle her body out of the chains grasps but it was futile. It only hurt her wrists more.

"Oh look, boys. She woke up." Said a low gruff voice. She couldn't see the male but she guessed that he was older that forty. She head many sniggers coming from the shadows and a while the gang surrounded her. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw someone step forward. He looked like the leader. He was around 60 with his greasy grey hair. The wrinkles were dented on his face. Lucy glared at him but he laughed.

"What do you want with me?" The gang just sniggered. The male stepped forward and stroked Lucy's face. His hands were rough on her creamy face.

"What do you think? We are bored and need something to play with. Isn't that right boys?" They laughed and walked closer to her. They unhooked her hands and legs but they pulled her over the the middle of the room where a hook was resting. One of the males pulled it down and hooked the ropes to it. Another man pulled it slight up, so her feet was just touching the floor. Lucy groaned from the strain on her wrists.

Loke could hear her thoughts. She was crying and screaming. She was calling out to some one to help her. He ran to the door and slammed his shoulder against it. He slammed his fists against the steel door. He slightly dented the door.

"Lucy! I'm coming! I'll be there for you!" He screamed at the door and slammed his fists against it.

The leader stepped forward and went behind her. He placed his hands in her waist. Lucy pulled her self up and kicked him in the leg. The male growled and grabbed her breasts. His lackeys all cheered. He groped the large bust through her shirt. Lucy hissed as he fondeled her breasts. He gripped the shirt and pulled it open, revealing her bra. The other males moved closer to get a better view of her. He grabbed the bra between her valley and ripped it off her body. He looked over shoulder to see her breasts.

"Now, those who have worked the most will get the first to play with this woman. Shinji and Jiki, I'll allow you the honour to be the first to play with this woman." The other males groaned. "Don't worry you will get your turn." Shinji stepped forward first and walked to Lucy. He had dark hair but it was covered up by his baseball hat. Jiki had light blond hair with light blue eyes.

Shinji stepped forward, removed his cap and attached his mouth to Lucy's pink nipple. Jiki attached himself to the other one. Lucy struggled but the leader grabbed her hair and forced his lips onto hers. He forced his tongue inside her mouth. Brushing past her teeth, feeling the sweet taste of strawberries. As he kissed her lips he put his hands on her hips and pulled down her skirt. The males all smirked as the saw her panties.

As Shinji sucked on her erect nipple. He placed his hand on her womanhood. Lucy pulled away from the leader and kicked Shinji in the face. She kneed Jiki in his manhood and head butted the leader.

"Don't you dare mess with me." She growled at them hiding her true feelings. She prayed to god that someone would save her. Usually it was Natsu or Loke but there was no sign of either of them showing up.

The leader lowered Lucy so she was kneeling on the ground. He pushed his men out the way and unzipped his trousers. He pulled his large erect penis out from his boxers and placed in front of her.

"Suck on it." He demanded. Lucy screwed up her face from the smell and the look and looked away. He reached into his backpocket and reached for his pen knife. He placed it against her neck. "Now, suck on it or we will mess you up." Lucy still disagreed with him but the male grabbed her head and pushed himself into her mouth. He thrusted his hips in and out of her mouth. Shinji rushed towards her with his penis hanging out.

"Mine too." He grabbed Lucy's hand and placed it at the tip of his cock. He forced her hand up and down his shaft. Jiki grabbed his leaders knife and sliced the fabric covering her womanly area. He handed back the knife and lay on the floor. He went between her legs and stared at her pink area. He licked his lips and attacked her area. He lick her clit slowly. Lucy groaned from the discomfort. The blonde haired male wrapped his arm around her waist and sucked on her.

The other males walked forward and started masterbating in front of her. She chocked when he forced his cock down her throat and released his seed. It was thick as it slipped down her throat. Lucy accidentally swallowed it and pushed her self off him. She stared coughing but Shinji forced her mouth on his penis and came inside her mouth. Lucy, slightly expecting it, spat it out on the floor.

"Well done boys you may take her."

"Front." Jiki demanded. Shinji didn't put up a fight. Jiki stood up and grabbed Lucy to stand as well. He lined up self up with her entrance while Shinji grabbed her ass and aligned himself up. Jiki grabbed her leg and thrusted himself in. Lucy screamed as she felt blood slowly dripping down legs. Shinji thrusted himself forward and entered her from behind. Both males were fully inside. She couldn't even scream the pain was too intense. The males thrusted inside her, hard. Lucy groaned as she felt Jiki hit her womb.

Jiki was was about to thrust back into her he when he felt someone pull him out and chuck him across the room. The unexpected male wrapped his arms around her and punched Shinji in the face. The male fell to the floor clutching his nose.

"What the fuck are you doing to my princess?" He growled at him. Lucy snapped back to reality to see she was in the arms of her lion spirit, Loke. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Cover yourself up." Lucy pulled the material over body and hid her body. Loke pushed Lucy behind him. She collapsed to the floor with fear. Loke saw tears rolling down her cheek. His eyes widened and then glared at them. He was a lion about to hunt his prey.

"Where did he come from?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Who cares, get rid of him." Loke let his hands consume in his magic power. He waited until they were close before he attacked them. He knocked out the first row with his attack. He jumped up letting his right foot consume the magic and knocked out the rest of the members. He walked straight up to the leader and grabbed his collar.

"Why would you freely touch MY princess." He growled at him then punched him square in the face, knocking him out. Loke walked up to Lucy and held his for her to take. When she didn't move, he kneeled beside her and wrapped her arms around her body.

"I'm sorry, if only I got there sooner. You wouldn't be like this." He felt Lucy lean in his chest and grip his shirt.

"You saved me. Can you stay with me tonight?" He nodded and kissed her hair. He placed and arm under her knees and one at her head. He picked her up and walked back to her apartment. Lucy didn't let go off his shirt.

He took all the quite streets so no one would see her in a state. He knew he was selfish but the wanted to be the only one she relied on but he knew that she would need help from her female friends to help her out.

He entered her house and pushed her into the bathroom. While she was in the bathtub, scrubbing her skin to get their touch from her skin, Loke had ran to the guild to catch up with Erza and Levy. Her two closest girl friends.

He barged the doors open and ran up to Levy. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

"I think Lucy needs your help." He ran up to Erza and whispered the same thing. All three of them exited the guild just as fast he came in. The others looked worried that Loke was in earthland, something must of happened with Lucy. They knew that she would be fine since Loke, Erza and Levy were going to be there for her.

All three of them entered her room to see that she was still in the bathroom. Loke walked up to the door and knocked on it gently.

"Princess, I brought Erza and Levy." There was no reply but he heard soft sobs coming from me other side. He opened the door to see that blood was dripping down her arms. He grabbed her scrubber brush and gently washed her arms with clean water. He heard Lucy hiss but he carried on.

"I'm impure. I can still feel their touch." She sobbed to him. Loke grabbed her bathrobe from the hook on her door and held it in front. He closed her eyes as she stood up and climbed out of the tub. He opened his eyes again when he felt her arms in the sleeves. He allowed her to turn round and tie her robe.

When she got to her room she saw Erza and Levy sitting uncomfortably on her couch. The blue haired female ran up to her and hugged her. Lucy hid her face in her blue friends chest. Lucy began to sob again. Levy guided her to her bed and sat her down. Erza sat one side of her as Levy sat on the other side.

"Lucy, Loke told us that you will need us but for what?" Loke walked into the kitchen to give some space.

"I-I was raped." Lucy broke into tears and hugged her body. Erza pushed Lucy's legs away and hugged her tightly. Lucy cried heavily into Erza. Levy patted her hair gently.

"Don't worry about it. We are here for you. Now go lie down while we make you some warm tea." Erza walked into the kitchen while Levy helped her change into her pyjamas. She saw how insecure she was with her body. Levy sat beside her and stroked her hair as she rested it on her lap.

"They won't get away with this, I promise you." Erza and Loke both came in. Erza carrying some tea in her hands. Loke plopped down on her couch while Erza sat on the bed beside Lucy. The girls just held Lucy and allowed her to cry next to them. Loke just stared at her.

"What?" She said with tears in her eyes. He stood up and sat on her bed as well. He held her her hand and rubbed the top softly. Lucy leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. Loke wrapped his around her body. Levy and Erza didn't say anything but they silently awed in their heads.

Levy left Lucy to go home. She had explained she had a guest coming around. Both females knew it was the iron dragon but didn't say anything. Erza took a seat on the couch and watched over Lucy.

"I don't know how to help you. I think it will be better if you fell asleep." Loke stood up for Lucy to climb into bed. Lucy patted the spot next to her.

"Sleep beside me." She moved up to the bed, leaving room for the spirit to climb in beside her. Erza smiled as she saw Lucy with one of her close friends. Loke joined beside her in bed. He lay there stiff. He was afraid to touch her, usually he would love to be in bed with a girl but this was very uncomfortable since he loved Lucy more than anyone.

Lucy leaned forward and kissed his cheek before letting her head rest on his chest. Loke stroked her hair softly.

"My hero." She murmured in her sleep. Loke let a small smile creep on his lips. Erza knew that he wouldn't dare do anything to her, he wasn't that stupid.

Lucy woke up in morning with the sound of banging. Loke had also woken up from the banging. He moved to the door and opened it, to see Natsu with a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Natsu, now's not the time." The pink haired male pushed him aside.

"Lucy, we have to leave in thirty minutes and I see that your sleeping with this heartbreaker." Lucy was shocked by his words. She knew she should of shut her curtains

"Natsu, don't worry, nothing happened. He was just comforting me." Lucy looked to Loke who shrugged. She was wondering if she should go on the mission with him. "Hold on one second. I'll get ready." Lucy rushed to the bathroom to get changed.

She came out moments later with jeans and a t-shirt and her white jacket. Loke knew her sudden change of clothes.

"Loke, I'm going. It might take my mind off the incident. Go back, you can't stay here long. If I can't do it, I will call you." Before Loke left he wrapped his arms around her.

"Be brave, princess." He kissed her cheek, returning the same kiss she gave up last night then vanished. Lucy grabbed her belt and her bag then left with Natsu.

* * *

**Okay I hoped you like this story. I know it might be hard for some people to read as it deals with rape but I was trying to see how it would be like for some people. I myself have never been in the situation, so I can't fully understand how traumatic, it might have been for those how have been through it. **


End file.
